NOBODY'S HOME:
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Una vida desperdiciada, su bestia Bit destruida. Todo perdido para asi marcharse, ¿a quien le importa lo que suceda?...KaixMariam ONE SHORT


¡Konichiwa n0n! Ne volvi con otra de mis locura n—n, asi que espero sean amables porque este es mi primer intento de KaixMariam o.o.

BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, todos los derechos reservados bla, bla, bla y bueno todas esas tonterías que ustedes ya saben u-u

NOBODY'S HOME:

Calor, hacia mucho calor, demasiado para la atrareada mente de una joven peliazul que caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, inconciente de cualquier cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor.

"Debemos regresar"

Fruncio molesta el ceño, su lider recientemente habia decidido esto, pero ella no podia hacer eso...no despues de que su Blade fue destruido...necesitaba vengarse.

"Tuviste tu oportunidad, y la desaprovechaste...regresaremos"

Empuño con fuerza sus manos, tanto que parecia lastimarse, mas aflojo la presion pasados unos segundos...hubiera preferido que lloviera...que callera una gran tormenta en ese mismo instante, pues aquel día soleado era un burla para su estado de animo...completamente ajeno de lo que sentia.

.-Regresar

¿A donde se supone que deberia regresar¿A su casa?...no, ella no tenia eso, practicamente toda su vida la dedico al BayBlade, fue...sencillo en realidad, sus padres decidieron por ella, ni siquiera preguntaron, tan encantados con la idea que no pensaron en sus hijos...simplemente debian entrenar para que al tener suficiente experiencia cuidaran de alguien que ni conocia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I COULDN'T TELL YOU WHY SHE FELT THAT WAY (yo no podria contarte lo que ella sintio)

SHE FELT IT EVERYDAY (ella sintio esto todos los dias)

AND I COULDN'T HELP HER, (y yo no pude ayudarla)

I JUST WATCHED HER MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES AGAIN (yo solo observe que cometio los mismos errores de nuevo)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se podria decir que desperdicio su vida, no tuvo una infancia comun, unicamente se la pasaba entrenando ¿como habia soportado esto Ozuma? A él le toco mucho mas duro por ser el lider.

.-No tiene importancia

Murmurro ya decidida a no pensar mas, y siguio caminando alzando esta vez su mirada al sentir el frio viento contra su cuerpo, viendo como las luces de la calle se prendian...estaba anocheciendo, y esas leves luces alejaban tenuemente la oscuridad...ni siquiera se dio cuenta hacia cuanto tiempo caminaba, ni que ahora entraba al parque, sintiendo el intenso calor remplazado por una refrescante brisa.

"Debemos regresar"

Fruncio ligeramente el ceño ante el pensamiento traicionero que surcó su mente...¿acaso su lider no entendia, ellos no tenian un hogar al cual regresar, no habia un lugar que pudiera ser llamado asi.

"La mision termino, ellos pueden cuidarse solos"

.-Tonterias

Resoplo¿Donde quedaba todo el esfuerzo¿todo el entrenamiento?...¿ahora sencillamente se iban?; apreto con fuerza los puños¿Que se supone que haga?...toda su vida lo unico que hizo fue prepararse para combatir...pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente, su Blade estaba destruido, echo pedazos.

Necesitaba a su bestia bit, pero...suspiro, no podia mostrarse como Max queria que lo hiciera...ella era ironica, sarcastica, donde sus palabras herian a las personas, quizas en una forma inconciente de hacerles ver a los demas su propia realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WHAT'S WRONG, WHAT'S WRONG NOW? (Que esta mal, Que esta mal ahora?)

TOO MANY, TOO MANY PROBLEMS (demasiados, demasiados problemas)

DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE BELONGS, WHERE SHE (Yo no se a donde pertenece ella)

SHE WANTS TO GO HOME, BUT NOBODY'S HOME (ella desea ir a casa, pero no hay nadie alli)

I'S WHERE SHE LIES, BROKEN INSIDE (Es donde descansa su interior roto)

WITH NO PLACE TO GO, NO PLACE TO GO TO DRY HER EYES (no hay lugar donde ir, no hay lugar donde ir para secar sus ojos)

BROKEN INSIDE(rompio su interior)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_PUM_**

Tropezo con alguien, perfecto, simplemente perfecto, y fue tan inesperado el golpe que ambos cayeron al suelo, sentados uno al frente del otro.

Alzo una ceja al levantar sus ojos, y reconocer al frio e indiferente Hiwatari...la persona con la que habia chocado.

.-¡Fijate por donde vas!- exclamo enojada

En respuesta Kai fruncio ligeramente el ceño ante el grito, tan solo para hablar con monotonia y las mismas frias palabras que bastarian para que alguien temblara de miedo.

.-Si claro-

Contesto el bicolor poniendose de pie, acto que fue imitado por la peliazul. Se vieron por unos segundos inexpresivos, dejando que sus ojos hablaran por si solos...esa fraccion de segundo, basto para que dieran media vuelta e irse, no habia nada que decir, y no se sentia con deseos de iniciar una pelea.

.-Asi que aqui estas- afirmo una voz intrusa acompañada por varios jovenes que sin dudarlo, los rodearon, impidiendo cualquier avance- Escapar no te servira de nada Kai

Dijo un joven robusto, y esa arrogancia lo hacia lucir como el lider, viendo ahora fijamente a Kai, quien se limito a encogerese de hombros, restandole poca importancia al hecho de estar acorralado.

.-Yo no escapé- repuso con simpleza

.-¡Te fuiste de nuestro encuentro!- reclamo molesto, logrando que Hiwatari negara suavemente con la cabeza.

.-Te equivocas- corrigio- Me retaste, no acepte, me fui.

Sencillo, directo, sin dudas ni sutilezas, algo que molestó a su oponente, mas antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, se escuchó un resoplido molesto, provocando que todas las miradas recalleran en la "acompañante" de Kai.

.-Que fastidio- dijo cruzando sus brazos-Miren, yo no tengo nada que ver con él, asi que si me disculpan..

Eventualmente intentó abrirse paso entre las personas, mas con un chasquido del robusto joven fue detenida.

.-Pero quien hubiera imaginado que la novia de Kai viniera para apoyarlo- se burlo para luego ponerse serio- Este es el trato, tu luchas conmigo y yo te devuelto a tu novia.

Dicho esto, dos jovenes se pararon a cada lado de ella, cogiendola por ambos brazos, produciendo una reaccion totalmente contraria en Hiwatari, pues no hizo nada, no parpadeo, ni siquiera se movio, solo se quedo ahí parado viendo a Mariam.

.-¿Y bien?- pregunto impaciente su retador.

.-Yo no haria eso si fuera tu- respondió Kai

.-¿Qué?- cuestionó sin entender, viendo a Mariam, ella observaba de manera amenazante a las personas que la sujetaban.

.-Tienen exactamente 5 segundos para que me suelten- advirtió, sus apresores dudaron, mas no la dejaron ir, sujetandola un poco mas fuerte, haciendo que frunciera el ceño- Se acabó el tiempo

Un movimiento brusco liberó uno de sus brazos siendo suficiente al momento de golpear al otro sujeto. El resto observó a su compañero en el suelo y con ambas manos sobre su nariz, fue entonces que sacaron sus blades dispuestos a atacar.

.-No tengo tiempo para esto- murmurro para si misma, vio a Kai, él le hacia una silenciosa pregunta sin la necesidad de hablar, bastando tan solo con verlo para comprender- No necesito de tu ayuda-

Afirmo sacando un Blade, uno comun y corriente...fueron 5 o 10, no sabia, y sinceramente poco le importaba, solo queria de alguna manera desquitar lo que sentia, desahogarse a traves del juego que causaba sus problemas...que ironico.

Fue rapido, simple y sencillo, y en cuanto los derroto salieron corriendo, suspiro un poco mas alivida, aunque quizas se le fue la mano al momento de luchar...Naaa que importa.

.-te estaba buscando Mariam

Pero al ecuchar esa voz, todo se vino abajo, parado al frente se encontraba su lider, por lo que sintio una opresion en el pecho, entrecortando su respiracion...ella no deseaba irse, no habia a donde ir, mas lo unico que hizo fue sonreir con la misma ironia con la que sabia que Ozuma estaba acostumbrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK OUTSIDE, FIND A REASONS WHY (abre tus ojos y mira hacia fuera, encuentra la razón del porque)

YOU'VE BEEN REJECTED, AND NOW YOU CAN'T FIND WHAT YOU LEFT BEHIND. (te han rechazado y ahora no puedes encontrar lo que dejaste atras)

BE STRONG, BE STRONG NOW (Ser fuerte, ser fuerte ahora)

TOO MANY, TOO MANY PROBLEMS (Demasiados, demasiados problemas)

DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE BELONGS, WHERE SHE BELONGS (Yo no se a donde pertenece ella, donde pertenece)

SHE WANTS TO GO HOME, BUT NOBODY'S HOME (ella desea ir a casa, pero no hay nadie alli)

IT'S WHERE SHE LIES, BROKEN INSIDE (Es donde descansa su interior roto)

WITH NO PLACE TO GO, NO PLACE TO GO TO DRY HER EYES(sin un lugar a donde ir, sin un lugar donde secar sus ojos)

BROKEN INSIDE(rompio su interior)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¿donde estabas?- pregunto Ozuma

.-En nigun sitio en particular, solo queria dar una vuelta, intentaba acostumbrarme a este Blade

Ozuma la analizo, su mirada escudriño minuciosamente la escencia de la peliazul por tan solo unos segundos hasta que se percato de Kai, reclamando con su mirada la precencia del bicolor, quien solo se movio al ver directamente al lider de los Saint Shields dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

.-¿Kai a donde vas?

Las miradas de ambos bicolores recalleron en Mariam, ella sonreia despreocupadamente, para luego acercarse a Hiwatari, con pasos elegantes y estudiados. Ozuma alzo una ceja de modo incierto una vez que la peliazul se colgo del brazo de Kai.

.-Nos vemos luego Ozuma- se despidio- Estaré bien, asi que no te preocupes...vamos Kai

Dicho esto, Mariam dio media vuelta sin soltar al ruso-japones, el cual se dejo guiar sin oponer resistencia, ni siquiera vio la expresion indiferente de Ozuma.

Caminaron hasta que no se sintió la presencia de Ozuma, y solo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Kai vio hacia atras, comprobando que no habia nada. Luego observó a Mariam, ella no se detenia, siempre manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo, Hiwatari dejo de mirarla y volvio su vista al camino.

.-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto monotonamente

Y no es que esperara que le respondiera, él podia ver como Mariam lentamente se iba hundiendo, suspiró cansado ante el cuadro tan familiar, y es que él mismo era así...cerrado.

Quizas la diferencia radicaba en que ella se negaba a aceptar su propia oscuridad...Kai no era una persona que contara lo que sentía...pero ella...ni siquiera sabia que sentir.

Anochecia, y Kai sintió como gotas de agua caian lenta y pausadamente, para que en menos de dos segundos se encontrara con la ropa totalmente mojada.

.-¿Cuanto tiempo piensas huir?

Interes, preocupacion o simple curiosidad, en realidad no importaba...y cuya respuesta fue que Mariam lo soltara bruscamente viendolo directo a los ojos.

.-¡Yo no estoy huyendo!- grito- ¡No tienes derecho a decirme eso¡Tú no me conoces!- tembló- ¡No sabes que quiero!

De nuevo se escuchó el agua callendo contra sus cuerpos, Mariam volvió a observar el suelo, apretando con fuerza los ojos, y empuñando duramente las manos, temblando, quizas por el frio, sabiendo que no era a Kai a quien le eran dirigidas esas palabras...¿A Ozuma?...¿sus padres?...quien sabe.

Ni siquiera sabia porque arrastró a Kai hasta ese lugar...

.-Tú no sabes que quiero- repitió en un murmullo

.-¿Y que es?

Tal vez un golpe no la hubiera tomado por sorpresa, o no le habría dolido tanto..pero eso...eso era algo que aun no le habian preguntado.

Fue ahi donde todo se arremolinó, imagenes de su Blade siendo destruido, de haberle fallado a su bestia Bit...sacrificios para llegar hasta donde esta...una vida entera de entrenamiento...¿y todo para que¿Para que en menos de dos segundos todo se pierda?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HER FEELINGS SHE HIDES (Sus sentimientos ella esconde)

HER DREAMS SHE CAN'T FIND (Sus sueños ella no puede encontrar)

SHE'S LOSING HER MIND (Ella esta perdiendo la razón)

SHE'S FALLEN BEHIND (Ella esta cayendo hacia atrás)

SHE CAN'T FIND HER PLACE(Ella no pude encontrar un lugar)

SHE'S LOSING HER FAITH (Ella esta perdiendo su fe)

SHE'S FALLEN FROM GRACE(ella perdio su gracia)

SHE'S ALL OVER THE PLACE(ella dejo todo)

YEAH, OH

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Quiero mi propia vida

Sus palabras se perdian en el interior de sus labios...y no pudo sino sonreir con cinismo, pensar que creia ser fuerte, que nadie podia manipularla...y resulta que toda su vida lo fué...

¿como llegó hasta ese punto¿como permitió que todo esto pasara¿como dejó que sus sueños se extinguieran?

.-Nadie me preguntó...-

Kai esperó en silencio las palabras inconclusas, podria irse..oh claro que podía, pero no quería, y con su silencio le indicó a Mariam que prosiguiera, estaba seguro de que entendería...despues de todo era Mariam.

.-...si quería seguir con esto-

.-¿Y no quieres?

Ella alzó su mirada, observando al bicolor con incertidumbre, como sino entendiera la pregunta, permitiendo que gotas de agua resbalaran por los finos y lacios cabellos, dandole un apariencia un tanto mas dulce...donde el agua delineaba delicadamente su rostro...algo que hizo sonreir un poco a Hiwatari

.-Tu pasado no debe intervenir con tu futuro- dijo con tranquilidad, el tono de voz indicado para hacerla sentir comoda.

Si acaso Mariam notaba un pequeño rastro de lastima, se iria inmediatamente...no le gustaba que la vieran debil, proque simplementen no lo era.

.-No debes probarle nada a nadie, tu unico proposito debe radicar en ti misma.

Mariam dejo de mirarlo, quedandose en silencio...no quería sentirse confundida...no quería mostrarse debil...pero sobre todo..no quería sentir como si nada importara, era un extraño sentimiento que le indicaba que podia morirse ahi mismo y a nadie le importaría...mas siempre habia alguien...alquien que estaba ahi para ella.

Pudranse todos...mueranse si les place...a ella no le importaba...¿y saben por que?...por que ni siquiera se preocupaba por si misma, solo seguía luchando por alguien...

.-No sabes lo que dices- dijo Mariam en un hilo de voz

Quizas era eso lo que le molestaba...tener a alguien por el cual seguir...por quien seguir viviendo, si no hubiera nadie no tendria a quien defraudar...ni quien la extrañara.

.-Tu luchas por ti, para demostrar que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar- murmurró Kai

No le gustaba velra asi, y lo mas ¿Triste? Era saber que escondía todo, ella al igual que él mismo no podian mostrar debilidad.

.-Imbecil

Kai sonrio ante las palabras entrecortadas de Mariam, asi que la atrajo a su cuerpo, tratando de darle algo de calor, de cesar los inevitables templores...simplemente queriendo opacar su dolor...y por el momento no queria detenerse a pensar en lo que hacia...solo sabia que le gustaba permanecer asi...cerca de ella.

Pero Mariam queria detener estas emociones, acabarlas...ya no le importaba como la vieran..solo queria desquitar de una vez toda esa maldita frustracion.

.-...ya no mas- sollozó enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Hiwatari, apretando la camiseta de este con sus manos manteniendo siempre sus ojos cerrados, en un inutil intento porque las lagrimas no salieran, la cuales ya se confundian con la lluvia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SHE WANTS TO GO HOME, BUT NOBODY'S HOME (ella quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en ella)

IT'S WHERE SHE LIES, BROKEN INSIDE (Es donde descansa su interior roto)

WITH NO PLACE TO GO, NO PLACE TO GO TO DRY HER EYES(sin un lugar a donde ir, sin un lugar donde secar sus ojos)

BROKEN INSIDE(rompio su interior)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los protectores brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo entre la lluvia la aliviaban de alguna manera, mas ahora no podia evitar sentirese como una idiota. Todo esto debería ser controlado, ocultado de los demas...aunque el que fuera Kai quien la viera así no le molestaba tanto como creía, es como si él tuviera todas las respuestas a su preguntas, pues con Ozuma era diferente, su lider parecia siempre demasiado tenso.

Optó por no pensar, solo se acercó mas, buscando amparo de la desgarradora brisa, y en concecuencia una de las manos que permanecia en su cintura subio por la espalda hasta su cabeza, acercandola de tal forma que le hicieron sonreir...podría perderse ahi mismo...entre los brazos de Kai...sentir por siempre esa seguridad...una que recientemente perdió...hundiendose en la exasperante sensacion de un mar lleno de preguntas, donde no podia hablar porque sencillamente no habia con quien.

Kai se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para verla, dejando que su mano tomara el menton de Mariam, obligandola a verlo... encontrando a la siempre orgullosa peliazul con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida, suficiente para romperle el alma a cualquiera, mas lo unico que hizo fue sonreirle.

Realmente no quería verla asi, el 'por que' era irrevelante...aunque quizas se debia a que le importaba, pues bajo la lluvia tenia a una joven que buscaba algo de proteccion, alejar la carga que llevaba...esa donde todos pretenden que seas algo de lo cual no estas seguro de ser.

Gentilmente removio algunos mechones rebeldes, pasando su mano por la mejilla de ella, limpiando las lagrimas traicioneras que escaparon sin permiso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SHE'S LOST INSIDE, LOST INSIDE...OH OH YEAH(ella esta perdida en su interior)

SHE'S LOST INSIDE, LOST INSIDE...OH OH YEAH(ella esta perdida en su interior)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie supo quien fue el primero en acercarse, solo sintieron una leve presion, producto de sus labios al unirse, apenas tocandose, pero suficiente para sentir un intenso calor azotarlos...olvidandose completamente de la lluvia, abrazandose con insistencia, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento.

En cuanto se separaron, tan solo para ver al contrario, Mariam observó a Hiwatari, correspondiendo la sonrisa que le brindaba...esto no era por estar confundida, ni que buscara a alguien en quien olvidar lo que sentia...sencillamente era porque él le gustaba, no de un momento a otro...desde hace mucho...el problema siempre radicó en decir algo, o en siquiera aceptar la posibilidad de entregar su corazón. Y de ante mano sabia que Kai no iba regalando besos...ni siquiera le sonreia a cualquiera, si hasta se veia lindo así...sonriendo solo para ella.

Quizas su interior era un caos, sabiendo que no habia nadie esperando su regreso, o al menos no por algo que se pudiera considerar como significativo, pero Kai...Kai era capaz de detener el tiempo por ella...y tal vez no le brindaria todas las respuestas que necesitara, pero ahora, ahí y bajo la lluvia le brindó la mas simple y compleja de las respuestas..compleja tal vez porque podia ser escuchada, pero no comprendida.

.-No estas sola Mariam.

FIN

oO valla, me quedo como medio raro Ne O.O, y no tan interesante como hubiera deseado TT.TT, y puede que este aburrido TT0TT, y MUY cursi pero se hizo lo que se pudo u.u considerando que no escribo muy bien n-nUU.

Dedicado con mucho cariño a: Cidmil Jercoy, Dark Kai, Wolf345, Ralf Jones, Sky, Hola, Tsugume-Tari, Annalle Ivanov, Kawaii, Lin Kon, Emilia Hiwatari

n—n que fueron tan amables de votar en mi Fic "Solo" Ne arigato n0n, hice mi mejor esfuerzo (asi no paresca ¬¬ ) y que espero les guste esto tan malo TT.TT no pido milagros oO...son realista u.u...desgraciadamente ¬¬

Bueno ustedes me dirán ¿Me quedo tan horrible que ahora me odian O.O¿necesitare un guarda espaldas TT.TT¿o caso es tan malo que no merece ni siquiera que dejen un Reviewer TT0TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)?

Cualquier sugerencia n-n, amenaza de muerte TT.TT, o lo que se les ofrezca me dejan un Reviewer n—n, o me escriben a mi E-mail que lo encontraran en mi Profile u-u.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"**_LA PAZ INTERIOR ES EL RESULTADO DEL CONOCIMIENTO DE QUE HAY EN NOSOTROS FUENTES TAN PROFUNDAS Y RICAS QUE NINGUNA SEQUIA PODRA AGOTAR"_**


End file.
